vvikipediafandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Olaf's Frozen Adventure
| produção = Roy Conli | roteiro = Jac Schaeffer | elenco = Josh Gad Kristen Bell Idina Menzel Jonathan Groff | música = Christophe Beck Jeff Morrow Elyssa Samsel (letras) Kate Anderson (letras) | gênero = | estúdio = Walt Disney Animation Studios Walt Disney Pictures | distribuição= Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures | lançamento = ITA: 29 de outubro de 2017 EUA: 22 de novembro de 2017 POR: 23 de novembro de 2017 BRA: 8 de dezembro de 2017 |precedido_por = Frozen Fever |seguido_por = Frozen 2 | código-IMDB = 5452780 | tipo = CA | cor-pb = cor }} Olaf's Frozen Adventure ( ) é um curta-metragem de animação 3D de 2017, produzido pela Walt Disney Animation Studios e lançado pela Walt Disney Pictures. Dirigido por Kevin Deters e Stevie Wermers, que anteriormente dirigiam o curta-metragem Prep e Landing com temática de festas de fim de ano. O filme apresenta as vozes de Josh Gad, Kristen Bell, Idina Menzel e Jonathan Groff reprisando seus papéis do filme original de 2013 Frozen. Foi lançado em 3D nos cinemas junto com Coco da Pixar em 22 de novembro de 2017. Elenco * Josh Gad é Olaf, um boneco de neve falante que foi magicamente criado por Elsa no primeiro filme. Ele é o protagonista titular do curta-metragem. * Kristen Bell é Princesa Anna, a mais nova das duas irmãs, Princesa de Arendelle e namorada de Kristoff. * Idina Menzel é Rainha Elsa, a mais velha das duas irmãs e Rainha de Arendelle. * Jonathan Groff é Kristoff, um vendedor de gelo e o namorado de Anna. Produção Em fevereiro de 2016, o curta-metragem foi anunciado como um especial de televisão, para ser exibido no canal de televisão ABC, com produção de Roy Conly e direção de Kevin Deters e Stevie Wermers. O título foi revelado durante o lançamento do especial para televisão feito pela ABC The Making of Frozen: Return to Arendelle, onde também foi anunciado que haveria músicas originais de Elyssa Samsel e Kate Anderson. No entanto, foi anunciado em junho de 2017 que, em vez disso, seria lançado como um curta-metragem para cinema antes do filme Coco da Pixar, já que o curta foi considerado muito cinematográfico para a televisão. O elenco original principal retornou, incluindo Josh Gad, Kristen Bell, Idina Menzel e Jonathan Groff. A história foca em Olaf, que tenta encontrar as melhores tradições de fim de ano para Anna, Elsa e Kristoff. Lançamento Olaf's Frozen Adventure foi lançado em 3D nos cinemas pela Walt Disney Pictures junto com Coco da Pixar em 22 de novembro de 2017. No Reino Unido, foi lançado com um relançamento de Frozen em 25 e 26 de novembro de 2017. No dia 23 de novembro, a Disney anunciou o lançamento de Olaf's Frozen Adventure nos canais de televisão a cabo da Disney na América Latina, juntamente com a Netflix no dia 8 de dezembro e posterior nos canais mexicanos Azteca 7 e Azteca 13. Recepção Na semana seguinte ao lançamento de Coco no México, a mídia local notou a recepção negativa do público quanto à duração do curta-metragem. Alguns dias depois, todos os cinemas do México ofereceram desculpas e retiraram o curta-metragem antes da exibição do filme. O público estadunidense teve uma reação negativa semelhante. Alissa Wilkinson, da Vox.com, também informou que o público na América do Norte tem criticado a decisão da Disney de exibir o curta-metragem de 21 minutos antes da atração principal. Ela também sentiu que o curta-metragem teria sido melhor na televisão em vez disso, como anunciado originalmente. Simon Boyle, do The Sun, escreveu que o curta-metragem "não decepciona", acrescentando que "fornece uma ponte perfeita para a sequência muito aguardada". Trilha sonora |duração = 25:40 |formato = |gravadora = Walt Disney Records |produtor = |arranjador = |idioma = |certificação = |vídeo clipes = |cronologia = }} Foram compostas quatro músicas originais para o curta-metragem, escritas por Elyssa Samsel e Kate Anderson, intituladas "Ring in the Season", "The Ballad of Flemmingrad", "That Time of Year" e "When We're Together". As instrumentais do curta-metragem foram compostas por Christophe Beck e Jeff Morrow. A trilha sonora completa foi lançada em 3 de novembro de 2017 pela Walt Disney Records. | length1 = 1:58 | title2 = The Ballad of Flemmingrad | extra2 = Jonathan Groff | length2 = 0:44 | title3 = Ring in the Season | note3 = Reprise | extra3 = Idina Menzel | length3 = 1:16 | title4 = That Time of Year | extra4 = | length4 = 3:03 | title5 = That Time of Year | note5 = Reprise | extra5 = Josh Gad | length5 = 0:52 | title6 = When We're Together | extra6 = | length6 = 2:50 | title7 = Olaf's Frozen Adventure | note7 = Score Suite | extra7 = | length7 = 4:27 | title8 = The Ballad of Flemmingrad | note8 = Traditional Version | extra8 = Groff | length8 = 3:06 | title9 = Ring in the Season | note9 = Instrumental Karaoke Mix | extra9 = | length9 = 1:58 | title10 = That Time of Year | note10 = Instrumental Karaoke Mix | extra10 = | length10 = 3:02 | title11 = When We're Together | note11 = Instrumental Karaoke Mix | extra11 = | length11 = 2:49 }} Edição brasileira A trilha sonora de Olaf: Em Uma Nova Aventura Congelante de Frozen será lançada junto com o curta-metragem no Brasil, no dia 8 de dezembro de 2017. Além das músicas em português, no CD brasileiro também foi incluído as canções em inglês. Lista de faixas | crédito_escrita = não | fechado = sim | título1 = As Festas que o Sino nos Traz | extra1 = | duração1 = 1:58 | título2 = Flemmingrad, O Troll | extra2 = Raphael Rossatto | duração2 = 0:45 | título3 = As Festas que o Sino nos Traz (Reprise) | extra3 = Taryn Spilzman | duração3 = 1:16 | título4 = Pra Celebrar | extra4 = | duração4 = 3:02 | título5 = Pra Celebrar (Reprise) | extra5 = Fábio Porchat | duração5 = 0:52 | título6 = Se Estamos Juntos | extra6 = | duração6 = 2:50 | título7 = Olaf's Frozen Adventure | extra7 = | duração7 = 4:27 | título8 = Flemmingrad, O Troll (Versão Álbum) | extra8 = Raphael Rossatto | duração8 = 3:06 | título9 = Ring in the Season | nota9 = Instrumental Karaoke Mix | extra9 = | duração9 = 1:58 | título10 = That Time of Year | nota10 = Instrumental Karaoke Mix | extra10 = | duração10 = 3:02 | título11 = When We're Together | nota11 = Instrumental Karaoke Mix | extra11 = | duração11 = 2:49 }} | crédito_escrita = não | fechado = sim | título12 = Ring in the Season | extra12 = | duração12 = 1:58 | título13 = The Ballad of Flemmingrad | extra13 = | duração13 = 0:44 | título14 = Ring in the Season (Reprise) | extra14 = Idina Menzel | duração14 = 1:16 | título15 = That Time of Year | extra15 = | duração15 = 3:03 | título16 = That Time of Year (Reprise) | extra16 = Josh Gad | duração16 = 0:52 | título17 = When We're Together | extra17 = | duração17 = 2:50 | título18 = The Ballad Of Flemmingrad (Traditional Version) | extra18 = Jonathan Groff | duração18 = 3:06 }} Edição portuguesa A banda sonora de Frozen: Uma Aventura de Olaf foi lançada em Portugal em 17 de novembro de 2017. | duração1 = 1:58 | título2 = A Balada de Flemmingrad | extra2 = Filipe Gonçalves | duração2 = 0:44 | título3 = Acordar o Natal (Reprise) | extra3 = Ana Encarnação | duração3 = 1:16 | título4 = Quadra do Mês | extra4 = | duração4 = 3:02 | título5 = Quadra do Mês (Reprise) | extra5 = Henrique Feist | duração5 = 0:52 | título6 = Quando Estamos Juntos | extra6 = | duração6 = 2:50 | título7 = Olaf's Frozen Adventure | extra7 = | duração7 = 4:27 | título8 = A Balada de Flemmingrad (Versão Tradicional) | extra8 = Filipe Gonçalves | duração8 = 3:05 | título9 = Ring in the Season | nota9 = Instrumental Karaoke Mix | extra9 = | duração9 = 1:58 | título10 = That Time of Year | nota10 = Instrumental Karaoke Mix | extra10 = | duração10 = 3:02 | título11 = When We're Together | nota11 = Instrumental Karaoke Mix | extra11 = | duração11 = 2:49 }} Categoria:Filmes dos Estados Unidos de 2017 Categoria:Filmes de curta-metragem de animação Categoria:Filmes em língua inglesa Categoria:Filmes de animação dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Filmes de aventura dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Filmes de animação da Disney